


My demons

by Demon_Slayer_Dante



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is a good brother, Stubborn Sparda bois, Vergil is a hot mess, Vergil is trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Slayer_Dante/pseuds/Demon_Slayer_Dante
Summary: Dante foolishly thought after they cut down the qliphoth tree,  he and Vergil could begin a some what normal life back in the human world but boy was he wrong, apparently years of enslavement and torture is weighing down heavily on the older twin but that doesn't mean Dante is going to give up that easily, he'll fight whatever enemy life throws at them to keep their dysfunctional family in one piece .. Takes place after DMC 5 obviously
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. The complete Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> {In an Edgy Vergil kinda mood! This is part of a Rp I had on fb so that’s why it’s a bit sloppy, also I’m at work so didn’t get the chance to re-read anything yet but enjoy my moody/Edgy Vergil regardless}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now keep in mind I haven’t written fics since like high school so I am a bit rusty, but I’m going through some shit in real life and writing about my favorite fictional characters helps me escape the stressful world so don’t judge 😛 And DMC is currently the only thing that brings a real smile to my face so I really want to get into writing again and luckily role playing helps a lot with idea’s so updates will hopefully be frequent. Now what to expect in this story.. Mainly Vergil is a hot mess xD Mostly because that’s how I role play him also other than Nero and Kyrie I do not ship anyone with anyone so other than those two there will be no ships }

Vergil let out an aggressive sigh as he sat in a corner with his knees to his chest, it had been almost three weeks since him and his brother returned from the underworld, and at first the elder twin was a bit hesitant on leaving but being the stubborn idiot brother Dante was, he wasn't leaving the underworld without the other so here he was in the corner of the shop at almost midnight unable to sleep once again. 

He let out a small growl as he thought over his situation, in the underworld he didn't require these human needs such as sleep and food but after almost two weeks in the human world without either of those things he felt like shit. Though to be fair he has tried taking part in the whole sleeping thing but every time he closes his damn eyes he sees 'HIS' face and hears 'HIS' voice taunting him and tormenting him till he's awakened by his own screams, so he just gave up on the whole sleeping thing altogether and the bags under his eyes is proof of that. 

"I don't belong here..." he whispered as rested his head on his knee, staring off into nothing as he clutched Yamato in his hand 

"I have to leave... No one will care if I go anyways, and Dante, Dante will get over it eventually." He shifted his gaze to the staircase half expecting the younger white haired male to be standing there ready to pounce on his brother if he dared to even try to leave, but when nothing but silence greeted him he decided to stand to his feet even though his body screamed at him to lie down on the couch, that it couldn't take much more of this abuse but Unfortunately Vergil was just as proud and stubborn as his brother so ignoring the slight fatigue he slowly and quietly made his way out of the shop and began walking down the streets of the city, trying to decide where he could open a portal unseen and unheard but his sleep deprived mind wasn't working to its full potential much to Vergil's disappointment.. And the more he walked the more clouded his mind became he didn't even register the fact he seemed to come to a complete stop, leaning heavily against a tree 

"What is wrong with this world?" He growled out as he tried to command his body to listen to him and use Yamato to open a portal but instead he sank to the ground as his eyes became heavier and despite his best efforts he soon found the darkness taken over and all he could do was let a shaky breath as he awaited for the nightmares to begin. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

It was probably almost noon time when Dante finally decided to get up and begin his day, starting off he slowly walked over to the guest room that was now his brothers' room and lightly knocked on the door, but what he was greeted by was an empty room and a nicely made bed that looked untouched and unused. 

“Must have passed out downstairs again.” Dante said with a sigh as he made his way down the stairs excepting to see his brother curled up in the corner like he usually is every morning, but was once again he was greeted by an empty room. That’s when slight panic set in with the demon hunter and he quickly made his way over to his desk nearly tearing the phone off its cord as he quickly dialed the number that he knew by heart 

“What do you want old man? It’s my day off.” The grumpy voice of his nephew greeted him. 

“Gonna just cut to the chase here, by any chance have you seen or heard from your old man? I uh may have misplaced him so to speak.” 

“Mis placed him? Dante what the fuck does that mean? And no, I haven’t seen or heard from him but give me a minute I’ll help you look form him.” 

Dante nodded even though the younger demon hunter couldn’t actually see him “He couldn’t have gotten too far; he’s been kind of lethargic? Lately” He wasn't sure if that was the right word to use but he could defiantly tell something was wrong with his brother. 

“Lethargic?” Came Nero’s slightly confused reply 

“Yeah he hasn’t eaten since we’ve gotten back from the underworld and he hasn’t been sleeping much either.” Dante explained and he swore he could hear the kid face palm at that. 

“Dante! That’s not good! I mean I get your half demon blood lets you get away with a lot of things but you guys are half human too and food and sleep are kind of required!” 

“I know that! I guess I’ve just always viewed Vergil as being this unbeatable over powered being that can’t be defeated by such human things, it just didn’t fully click that it was getting this bad.” He sighed before continuing “Look here’s the plan, kid... You go look around Fortuna, he has Yamato with him so he could have opened some kind of portal and made his way over there.” Honestly Dante doubted that, Vergil wasn’t exactly in the best condition to be portal hoping right now but he didn’t want to rule it out just yet “I’ll look around here and give you shout when I find him.” 

There was a long pause before Nero spoke again that Dante thought for a moment that he may have hung up on him “Yeah, alright sounds good and I’ll call you back if I find the idiot.” And with that the line went dead for real this time. 

“Oh Vergil, just know I’m going to kick your ass when I find you.” The white-haired male said as he hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket off his chair to begin the Vergil hunt. 

He kind of figured the older twin was not going to be easy to find but the longer it took to find him the more Dante began to worry, like what if he was strong enough to open a portal? Or what if he decided to go back to his old power-hungry days? Dante wasn’t sure if he could handle losing his brother for a fourth time and he defiantly wasn’t ready to have to fight him again. 

All these unwanted thoughts were making him feel a bit nauseous, it also didn’t help he skipped breakfast but all his inner thoughts seemed to shut up once he caught sight of the familiar figure lying face down in the dirt. 

“Fucking hell Vergil!” Dante swore as he raced to his brother prone form bending down to lightly shake his shoulder and getting a muffled groan in a response “You’re lucky you didn't become demon chow all the way out here in the middle of nowhere.” He said to the unconscious body of his twin but he would be lying if he said a wave of relief didn’t washed over him right then in there so with a small huff, he lifted his brother up into his arms noting how light the older male was, actually it was a bit unsettling but he pushed that down for now as he continued his journey back to the shop, mentally preparing the long ass speech he was going to give his brother when he woke. 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

The first thing Vergil registered as he began to come to was the soft voices of his son and brother speaking to each other. 

“He definitely is looking malnourished.” Nero... 

“Yeah I noticed when I was carrying him back here how light he was.” Dante... 

But before the conversation could continue Dante must have noticed that he was finally waking up because the next words that came flooding to his ears where, “Finally! Welcome back to the land of the living Verge! Now you have some explaining to do so let's hear it!” 

Vergil groaned as he opened his eyes but quickly shut them as he felt like his head would explode “Must you be so loud?” He managed to speak trying to remember exactly what happened... But wait where was he anyways? Was this just one was Mundus’ tricks? What if all this was just another illusion? Just another trap that he fell right into? No! He won’t let that happen, not again, these people weren’t his brother and son they were just some sick mind trick and he wasn't going to fall for it this time!

“Verge? You still with us?” Dante finally asked causing Vergil to growl out as his eyes snapped open. 

“You’re not Dante! Get away from me you damn imposters!” He tried to sound intimidating but the fatigue only caused him to look and sound even more pathetic than he felt. 

This caused Dante and Nero to exchange worried glances and neither of them didn’t exactly know how to respond to that. 

Nero was completely lost here but Dante knew exactly what was going on and he felt anger and sadness hit him all at once, he also felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner, Vergil was in a battle with his inner demons and Dante wasn’t sure how to fix this but he sure as hell was going to give it his all, he’s not letting anyone come in between him and his family anymore! He will defeat any enemy that tried even ones he physically couldn't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said Vergil is a hot mess! it it's going to get worse before it gets better but luckily Dante is a good boi and very patient with these kind of things :3


	2. Chapter 2

Dante sighed heavily as he flopped down in the chair that was placed on the other side of his brothers' room, it took about an hour but Vergil eventually tired himself out and ended up passing out from exhaustion again. Though he did put up a hell of a fight! Dante even had to restrain him which is why his arm is now covered in punctured wounds that were slowly starting to heal on its own... Who knew Vergil was a bitter? 

This wasn’t good though; he can only hope that when the older twin awoke that he wasn’t trapped in his own personal nightmare still. He also had to get some food and water into him and that will be impossible if Vergil is trying to bite his arm off! 

“What the hell is going on in that head of yours...” He asked as he focused on his brother's face that held a pained expression, his eyes were closed tight and his face was scrunched up as he battled his inner demons, which made Dante hate this situation all the more. He wanted to help Vergil fight this but he honestly had no idea how and the more he thought over all this the angrier he became; Mundus must have really fucked with his mind during his enslavement and that made the demon slayer want to kill the bastard ten times more. 

Sitting here wasn’t going to solve anything though and there really wasn’t much he could do for Vergil till the older male woke up, so might as well distract himself since Nero headed home to try and enjoy the rest of his day off though he did tell Dante to call if he needed any help and to keep him updated on everything 

But the second Dante stood to his feet and began to walk towards the door Vergil groaned and stirred causing the younger male to hurry over to his side once more “Vergil?” He spoke slowly and softly but was ready to restrain him again if necessary. 

“Dante?” Came the raspy reply 

“Yeah, it’s me... the real me, please believe me.” 

There was moment of silence as Vergil tried to get a hold of his scrambled thoughts “I.... I believe you, why wouldn’t I?” 

“Gee I don’t know maybe because an hour ago you kept calling me an imposter all the while trying to bite my arm off.” 

“.... I don’t recall this...” 

“Well tell me what you do recall” Dante said as he crossed his arms over his chest 

Vergil once again had to search his scrambled brain to answer that “I remember leaving... I needed to get out of here, but... But my body betrayed me and,” 

Dante quickly cut him off “Your body betrayed you because you haven’t been taking care of it! This isn’t the underworld; you need to take better care of yourself! Do you really want to be taken down by something so stupid as this? The all mighty powerful dark slayer taken down by lack of food and water?” 

“......” 

Dante then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair “I don’t mean to go all psycho on you but I just got you back and I don’t want to lose you again...” 

This caused Vergil to glance up on his brother in confusion “But why? Why don’t you hate me? After everything I’ve pulled you should want to slaughter me then dance on my grave.” 

The younger sibling had to restrain himself from punching the other “You really think that low of me? Vergil, don’t get me wrong you’ve pulled some pretty fucking stupid shit and yes there were times I wanted to bash you face into the ground repeatedly, but never have I wanted to kill you, especially after Mallet island, I never want to feel that way again, it nearly destroyed me when I thought I killed you..” He took a deep breath before continuing “The world hasn’t exactly been kind to us in the past and I get that you went through your own personal hell after that night and relying on your demon half was the only way to survive, and I wish we didn’t get separated that night but what is done is done, the only thing we can do now is move on.” 

“I suppose you may be right...” This conversation was getting to exhausting for the older twin, all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep for a week straight but he knew that was not possible, he couldn’t recall the last time he actually had a full good night's sleep, maybe when he was eight? 

“I’m always right, you should know this by now.” The demon slayer smirked as his brother shot him a weak glare, at least Vergil seemed back to normal, somewhat. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dante did managed to get Vergil to eat some toast and drink some water but he didn’t want to give him too much, he came to realize that Vergil probably hasn’t actually eaten anything since they were 19, since he was trapped in the underworld for almost two decades and didn’t need to eat anything who knew what to much food would do his stomach at this point, but so far so good! It's been nearly two hours since Dante fed him and he hasn’t complained about a stomachache and hasn’t thrown up. He does still look awful though and Dante swears he’s getting paler and paler has the night goes on. 

They now sat on the couch watching some program that neither was really paying attention to; Dante was just glad his brother seemed in control of his own mind but he also wondered how long that would last. 

“What do humans do to stay awake?” Vergil’s question brought Dante out of his thoughts 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Humans, how do they prevent themselves from falling asleep?” 

“Uh well people usually drink Coffee or energy drinks but there is always crash after the caffeine disappears.” 

Dante watched as Vergil tilted his head to the side as he began to think “So if someone would want to avoid this ‘crash’ you speak of then they just keep drinking these caffeine filled drinks, correct?” 

“Uhhhh well, not exactly. One, your body would get immune to it after a while and two, they aren’t all that healthy and can become very addictive... Wait! No! Bad Vergil! Don’t trick me into giving you ideas! You need sleep, you can’t force yourself to stay up.” 

“It’s the only way, if I fall asleep I’ll just get stuck in a world where I don’t know what's fake and what's real... I don’t want to lash out and hurt you or anyone else.” 

“Don’t worry about me or anyone else, we are just worried about you.” 

Vergil scoffed at that “I highly doubt anyone but you are worried about me.” 

“Not true! Nero is worried, even if he doesn't show it very well, I saw it in his eye’s after I found you and he came all the way down here to help. Even in his voice I could tell... He’s a good kid and you should really try and connect with him on some level, I’m sure he would apricate that.” 

“I don’t know... I suppose I could try.” 

“Damn right you can, I’m not letting you run away from your problems any more, that won’t solve shit and you know it.” 

After not getting a reply from Vergil Dante softly patted his brother on the shoulder “Look I'll make a deal with you! Since you helped me embrace my demon half, I’ll help you embrace your human half. But it’s not going to be easy so you’re going to have to work with me here.” 

Vergil thought that over for a second, accepting help was never one of his strong points but for everything Dante has done for him he does owe him this much “Alright... We’ll try it your way.” 

“Good, that’s what I want to hear!” 

Vergil just smiled softly and shook his head at his brother carefree attitude but the smile slowly faded as he tried to ignore the voice that appeared in his head, the voice that was not his own, but the more he tried to ignore it the louder it became, he tried closing his eyes but that was a bad idea, as soon as he did the images from his nightmares started to appear so he quickly reopened them only to find Dantes worried expression kneeling in front of him... Wait when did Dante move on the floor in front of him? He only closed his eyes for a second and what was Dante saying to him? He studied his younger sibling to try and piece together what was coming out of his mouth 

“Let go!” 

Huh let go of what? But that was quickly answered when he felt Dante’s arm tugging on his own witch he had buried in his own hair, nails digging in his scalp so hard that small lines of blood dripped down his arms. 

“Vergil... Let go.” Dante said calmer this time as he managed to prey his brothers' hand from his hair, sighing as he wiped the line of blood that made its way down the older twins’ forehead “I lost you there for a second... You back?” 

Ignoring his now throbbing head Vergil nodded “Yeah I’m back... Maybe you’re right maybe I should try sleeping to clear my head...” 

Dante nodded in agreement as he helped his brother upstairs and to his room “No more leaving while I'm sleeping git it?” He told the other before leaving the room and making his way downstairs to give Nero an update on the situation. 

He explained everything that happened the moment he left and both him and the kid agreed that they must keep a close eye on Vergil from her on out, for everyone's and his own safety. After hanging up with his nephew Dante decided to retire to his own bed ready to forget and put this whole day to rest but unfortunately the next day wasn’t going to be any better. 

The moment Dante woke up he already sensed that something was off and that was enough to motivate him to get out of bed and make his was into the hallway. Once he was out in the hallway he stopped and frowned when he saw a trail of blood leading to the stairs and from the scent of it, it was Vergil's’ “What the hell happened?” He asked himself as he followed the trail all the way down the stairs and what awaited him was one hell of a mess, Papers were scattered all over the place, all his devil arms were off the wall and scattered about the room but what caught his attention was the scene he couldn’t take his eyes off of “Fucking hell, Vergil!” 

In the corner of the office Vergil laid with his head hung low, mumbling something incoherent and sitting in a pool of blood with Yamato imbedded all the way through his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Vergil is not going to separate himself in two this time, as much as everyone loves V more, I don't :P I mean I don't hate V I'm just the 2% that likes Vergil better than him lol Don't get mad! D:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been killing me! But I managed to get a little something done, they aren't as long as I want them to be but time is never on my side x.X But at least its something!

Dante swore under his breath as he kneeled down in front of Vergil who was still mumbling something that Dante could not make out “Vergil! What the fuck! What were you thinking? Why would you do this to yourself?” 

With that said Vergil slowly lifted his head up and looked up at Dante with glossy eyes “I... I Can’t get his voice out of my head..” Dante had to keep the anger that was bubbling up in check once those words left his brothers mouth. Even in death that bastard has some sick hold on his twin. 

“Verge I can’t even imagine what you’re going through, what you’ve been through but you have to fight this, you’re the most over powered bastard I know! Hell you’re still one of the only people who can take me down in combat, so I know you can beat this.” 

Vergil then closed his eyes tightly wishing he could believe that “How am I supposed to beat something I can’t see? Something I can’t physically fight?” 

Dante then smiled softly “I didn’t say it was going to be easy but you’re not fighting this alone this time, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Vergil didn’t reply this time, just kept his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the voice booming in his head and Dante sense this so instead he brought his attention down to Yamato sticking out of his brothers chest and moved to lightly touch the hill of the sword “This has to come out.” He said more to himself as he lightly pulled but stopped when Vergil hissed out in pain 

“Yeah it’s going to hurt like a bitch but maybe next time don’t stab yourself in the middle of the night.” Then without warning he yanked the sword free from Vergil's chest causing a fountain of blood to spray out from the gushing wound. Vergil gasped and moaned and if he wasn’t so weak at the moment he would of punched his brother in the face but all he could do was curl into himself as he tried to ignore the pain. 

“Nope.” Dante said as he grabbed his brothers shoulders and forced him to sit up “You don’t get to bleed all over my floor.” He then began to peel off the older males vest getting a groan and hiss as he did so “Just work with me here, you’re self healing seems to be taking its sweet ass time and I don’t need you bleeding out.” He then stood up to go fetched a towel making it back as quick as he could not trusting Vergil by himself anymore 

“Alright now hold still.” he shook his head as he applied pressure to the wound causing Vergil to swat at Dante’s hand weakly “Stop.” Dante then used one hand to pin Vergil’s arm down and the other to keep pressure on the hole in his chest “Getting stabbed with Yamato hurts like a bitch, trust me I know.” Vergil then stopped struggling as he whispered 

“Sorry…” Dante wasn’t sure if he was referring to all the times he stabbed him or about the struggling but either way Dante smiled and the chuckled 

“Its alright, all is forgiven.” And he meant that to “Just don’t pull anymore stunts like this, if you’re having an episode please try and find me, I won’t be far so try and fight it.” Easier said than done but Vergil nodded anyways as he finally opened his eyes again and stared up at his brother who smiled at him but his attention was then brought to the front door as it was slammed open 

“Dante!” An angry blonde demon known as Trish yelled as she stood in the main entrance with her arms crossed “You were supposed to meet me at the jobsite a half hour ago, did you over sleep again Lazy ass?” she then raised a brow at the scene in front of her “Really? You ditch a job so you could kill your brother? If you wanted him dead you should of left him back in hell to rot with the rest of them.” Vergil tried to glare at the woman but of course it failed and he looked more pathetic than intimidating. Dante however gave a quick laugh before shaking his head 

“I didn’t do this, he stabbed himself this time around and Sorry bout that, guess it slipped my mind but have Lady fill in for me today alright?” 

This caused the blonde to scoff out a laugh “Whatever you say Dante but you know Lady, this will end up costing you.” 

Dante just waved her off “Yeah, yeah I know the drill by now, but thanks Trish I do owe you too.” 

“Yeah you do and no problem.” And like that the two sons of Sparda where once again alone and Dante let out a sigh of relief as he removed the towel to find that the wound had mostly closed but Vergil made no movement to get up so the younger then slid one arm under his legs and the other around his back and hoisted him up 

“Heh, you’re lucky you’re so scrawny and easy to lift up!” Dante smirked at the look he received from his brother “Don’t look at me like that! You have any idea how much Lady is going to charge me for doing my dirty work because of you?” he then softly placed him down on the couch before looking around the office “Not to mention the mess I have to clean up because of your episode.” 

Vergil then turned his attention to the state of the office as he tried to recall what happened “I honestly can’t remember doing any of this.. I remember reaching for Yamato and that’s it, I don’t recall the rest.” 

“That seems to be the case every time you have one of these episodes.” Dante pointed out. 

“I know, it’s a weird feeling I feel like I loose complete control over my body then everything goes black and all I can hear is his voice laughing and tainting me.” Vergil sighed deeply “I thought if I stabbed myself with Yamato the voice would leave me alone either that or if I priced my heart it would be enough to kill me for real. Clearly, I went with the first idea, but next tim-” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Dante cut him off 

“There isn't going to be a next time! I’m officially putting you on suicide watch till I feel like you can be trusted alone again.” This caused Vergil to groan 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“Oh, but I am! I have to go back to my jobs eventually so I think if I work on Nero’s day’s off and he works on my days off one of us can be here with you.” 

“Ugh! No! I don’t need to be babysat! I’m perfectly cable of being alone you know!” Vergil growled out 

“Yeah maybe when you’re like this you are but these stupid attacks happen randomly and without warning and you can either hurt yourself again or accidently hurt someone else and we can’t risk that!” 

“Then let me go back to the underworld! That’s where I clearly belong! I don’t belong here with humans.” 

“You belong right here with your family; you’ve been alone for far too long and I’m not going to just toss you back into hell, we’ve already lost so much time and I’m not letting you slip between my fingers again so stop talking like that. Things will get better and I’m NOT giving up on you.” The younger didn’t really give the other a chance to respond as he turned away from his brother and began cleaning the mess around the office. 

Vergil actually didn’t have anything to say after that anyways so instead he just laid on the couch watching his twin clean up his mess and he had to internally chuckle at that. ‘Seems like you’re always the one cleaning up my messes huh?’ He didn’t think he spoke out loud but he heard Dante chuckle 

“Pay back from all the times you had to clean up after me when we were kids huh?” he was going to add something but then stopped to look over at the phone on his desk as it started to ring “Have to take this.” He then walked over to answer “Devil may cry, how can I help you?” He calmly spoke into the phone “Oh? Okay well what do you think it is? …. uh huh.... I mean...” He glanced over at Vergil and sighed “Alright if you think it’s that big of a deal, I’ll have Nero come over and keep his old man company, he had early shifts today should be done with his jobs anyways so see you guys soon.” He hung the phone up and turned his attention to Vergil 

“So, the girls found something interesting and they want me to have a look so I have to meet them there but I’m going to call Nero and have him stop by here.” 

“I heard.” was all Vergil said as he sat up on the couch his dizziness finally fading 

“Don’t sound so grumpy! You two could really use some bonding time anyways so this works out perfect.” Dante smiled as Vergil sighed 

“If he wants to kill me, I might actually take him up on that offer.” Dante just shook his head as he began to diel his nephew's number. This will defiantly be an amusing experience and Dante was kind of disappointed he was going to miss it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! Next chapter we get lots of awkward moments between father and son! Wooo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the chapter longer this time! :D Vergil is still a hot mess though and I apologize for that

After Dante got off the phone with Nero it took about another twenty minutes before the younger demon hunter made it to the shop and once he set a foot in the office Dante pulled him aside and whispered some stuff Vergil didn’t bother to ease drop on so he sat with his legs crossed over one another and his arms crossed over his chest not meeting Nero’s gaze as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch 

“Alright I’m off! Be sure to contact me if anything happens!” Dante then disappeared leaving the father and son alone in an awkward silence. 

“Sooo.” Nero deiced he would break it considering if it was up to Vergil they would sit in silence the entire time till Dante returned “Why did you decide to come back? Planning on killing more people?” Nero mentally yelled at himself, he was not off to a good start 

“No.” Was Vergil's simple reply and Nero honestly thought that was all he was going to get out of him but he continued “Dante insisted I come back, try to fit in with normal people and start a new life.. I told him he was insane but then he mumbled something about lost time and after everything I put him through I figured I owe him this much and more..” 

Nero opened his mouth to reply but Vergil cut him off “I also owe it to you too, I do apologize for what I did.” 

Nero then felt his anger raising and couldn’t help showing how pissed that made him “Oh you mean abandoning me? abandoning whomever my mother was? Leaving her and your son for dead? For being a deadbeat father?” 

“....No I meant for ripping your arm off. “Vergil then turned his gaze to Nero for the first time since he got there “I suggest you keep that temper of yours in check boy because you lack the knowledge on what happed and last I checked in order to be considered a deadbeat parent you must know that you have a child and then continue abandoning them and their needs.” 

Now Nero looked confused “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“I never knew your mother was pregnant with you and no I did not abandon her, or take advantage of her, in fact she was more in control of the situation then I was. She was very stubborn and straight forward and I actually found myself enjoying her company... But out of the blue things turned. She told me I had to leave Fortuna and never come back and that she wanted nothing to do with me, now at the time I was a stupid teenager so I didn’t get the hint that something was possibly wrong and that she didn’t mean it, that she was only trying to look out for my safety which is another story for another day but I was foolish and I believed her lies and left without looking back.” 

“....” 

Nero was actually at lost for words and he tried to wrack his brain for something to say, could Vergil be telling the truth? I mean he really has no reason to lie to him, it will gain him nothing. Reading Nero’s expression Vergil then scoffed out 

“Believe what you want, boy but I have no reason to lie to you.” 

And just like that they fell back into silence, Nero not knowing what to say just sat there and stared at the wall 

Though, Vergil to Nero’s surprise broke the silence this time “You don’t have to stay here you know; I assume you have better things to do anyways.” 

“No way, not with you going all crazy at random times. Dante told me about the incident this morning and I promised him I would stay here till he got back.” 

Vergil scoffed again “I don’t need a babysitter.” 

“Maybe not you but that demon inside your head definitely does and in till we learn to control it you shouldn’t be trusted alone.” 

Vergil let out a long sigh, his brother clearly did a good job at convincing his son that he needed someone with him at all times and here he was thinking that the young demon slayer wouldn’t give a damn and just leave him alone “Fine if you must play babysitter then you may do so, I suppose I can’t stop you.” And with that said the eldest sparda twin stood to his feet and walked towards the door causing Nero to jump to his feet 

“Ummm where are you going?” 

Vergil didn’t even bother turn around as he continued to the door “I’m going out, I don’t need permission to do that.” 

Nero growled as he raced in front of his father and stood blocking the door from the older male before he got a chance to leave “Um, yeah no! You can’t go out there among the humans! If you go all crazy you might hurt someone.” 

Vergil just stared at the boy as his path was blocked “The only thing I want to hurt during these ‘crazy’ moments is myself, the humans are fine and besides my mind is clear, clearer than it has been in days, I should be fine going for a short walk.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, something could trigger you.” 

“Nothing is going to trigger me, now I am going to get some fresh air and you’re welcome to join if you want but you can’t stop me.” 

And with that the older male walked past his son and walked out the door causing Nero to sigh in aggravation “Dante owes me big time for this.” He grumbled and followed his father out the door. 

“I have no idea how Dante puts up with you.” Nero huffed out as he walked along side of Vergil who chuckled in response at Nero’s comment 

“Me neither, boy.” 

Nero couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on his lips, maybe he should cut the asshole some slack and be easier on him, it was nice to have him here he had to secretly admit, and he really did want to try and form some kind of bond with him, he just has to let his past go and live in the moment from now on and he had to say knowing a little more information about his mother and knowing Vergil didn’t just up and leave his family made things easier on Nero and helped to hate him less. 

“Okay so where do you plan on going?” Nero asked as they continued walking aimlessly 

“Anywhere but inside, I’ve been locked up inside since we got back from the underworld and I can’t, I just have to clear my head, get some fresh air.” 

“Alright fair enough, just give me some warning if you think you’re going to go all crazy on me.” 

“I wish I could but I don’t even know how they start, it all just seems real, one minute I’m talking to Dante and the next I’m just gone.” He admitted with a hint of frustration in his voice “I hate it, it’s like I have no control over my own body and no control what I do.” 

“That sounds fucking terrifying if you ask me.” Vergil just nodded in agreement 

“Hmm.” Nero began to think over Vergil’s weird outbursts and had a theory “What if you’re having these weird attacks because that demon dude, mundus is it? What if he’s back? Maybe he has some kind of hold on you or something.. Dante didn’t really tell me much about him but he did mention he mind controlled you or something?” 

“I was corrupted, he used me as his mind slave, I was nothing more than an obedient puppet... Well not exactly one hundred percent obedient, I did try to break free from the corruption but in the end, he just overpowered me.” But Nero’s little theory did get Virgil's mind going. It was quite possible as much as Vergil didn’t want to think about it but what if he was back? Oh god that means he will want to finish off what he started. 

Vergil then heard a small voice echo in the back of his head as it laughed telling him he can’t hide behind his brother forever and that he will reclaim what is his “Argh! I don’t belong to anyone! You can’t control me!” 

Nero almost jumped five feet at the random outburst and looked over to find Vergil digging his nails in his head till spots of blood appeared under his fingers, dripping down the sides of his head “Holly shit! Hey! Snap out of it, old man!” Nero yelled but that did nothing to calm the half breed 

“Get out of my head you bastard!” Vergil snarled digging his fingers harder into his scalp causing Nero to rush over and restrain his hands, pinning his arms behind his back. This only caused Vergil to panic even more as he squirmed his way out of Nero’s grip and growled out at the younger male as he went to unsheathed his sword but Nero intercepted and managed to get Yamato out of his grasp before he could stab him or himself. 

“No one is in your head jackass! You're just imagining it, again!” Nero shouted but all of Vergil’s focus was on getting Yamato back and He lunged forward in full attack mode but luckily in his clouded mind he lost all his fighting techniques and was more like rabid animal than anything so Nero was easily able to overpower and knock him to the ground and he thanked whomever that there were no people around this area to witness this 

“Vergil! Come on snap out of it!” Nero placed a hand on the older male's chest to keep him pinned down and frowned deeply when he felt how fast Vergil’s heart was beating, it literally felt like it would burst out of his chest and half demon or not this speed was not healthy “You’re going to give yourself heart attack moron so calm down.” This time Nero spoke softer and placed Yamato down close enough for Vergil to be able to see it but not close enough for him to grab it “See, she’s right there and you can have her back if you calm down.” 

Vergil stared as his blade for what felt like forever before he tightly closed his eyes, the voice soon fading away and exhaustion now taking over “Dante?” He whispered very softly Nero almost missed it 

“No, it's Nero but Dante might be back real soon, let's get you back to the shop so we don’t miss him, sound good?” Vergil grunted as he nodded but Nero didn’t move his position till he finally felt the others heart rate go back to a semi normal pace then he slowly and carefully got up and helped Vergil up, slinging his arm around his shoulder and grabbed Yamato with the arm that wasn’t supporting the older demon 

It took a bit longer to make it back due to their slow pace but once they reached the building, Nero let out a breath he was hardly aware he was holding. They made it back, safe! For the most part at least. 

“Alright you clearly need to rest, those attacks must drain you.” He sighed as he placed Vergil’s blade back in his grasp and Vergil’s tensed body seemed to relax almost instantly but there was still one thing, he needed 

“Dante?” 

Nero sighed “No, he’s not here yet but let me call him, see where he’s at, okay?” 

Vergil was then silent as Nero contacted the demon hunter and explained everything to him over the phone and it took probably less than ten minutes for Dante to appear in the doorway of the shop and instantly began to apologize to Nero 

“Kid, I’m sorry I didn't think he would have two attacks in the same day, I shouldn't have thrown you into this mess.” 

“Shut up, Dante.” Nero just shook his head but smirked at his uncle “Vergil is my family too and I want to be here for him just like you are and besides I may have been the cause to his outburst today, I kind mentioned that Mundas guy and that’s when it went all downhill.” Dante just smiled as he placed a hand on Nero’s shoulder 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, you got him out of it and brought him back in one piece, that’s all that matters right now.” 

Nero nodded but then looked over to his father laying on the couch “He keeps calling your name.” 

Without hesitation Dante then walked over to the red leather couch and kneeled down next to it “Hey, buddy how are you feeling?” 

Vergil opened his eyes half way but didn’t bring his gaze to Dante “Jackpot?” 

This caused Dante to chuckle softly “Yeah it’s me.” 

Nero just stared in amazement at how they communicated with each other and shook his head with a smile on his face not understanding it at all, heh must be a twin thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante is literally Vergil's safety net, especially during his episodes and after them. He's also a little loopy after an episode but next chapter will probably have some fighting scenes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! I'm bad I know! But better late than never right?

For the next few days Dante did not dear to leave Vergil alone with anyone but himself, not that he didn’t trust Nero with this situation, he did but Vergil seemed less tensed and more in control whenever Dante was around so the demon slayer has been dragging his twin with him almost everywhere including on missions witch Vergil didn't mind, he really did enjoy slaughtering these lesser demons and fighting alongside Dante was much more rewarding then fighting against him 

“Ha! Nicely done Verge! I should have dragged you along on these missions a long time ago!” Dante said as Vergil casually wiped his blade clean of all the demon blood and guts. 

“It’s only low-class demons, Dante it doesn't really take much effort to kill them.” Vergil replied as smirk formed on his face “Though it does make sense you would need help killing such weak enemies, you have lost your touch, brother.” 

Dante scoffed as he shot his brother a glare “My touch is just fine thank you very much! I can take these guys out in my sleep! I just thought I would throw you a bone for once, maybe hand the spot light over to you for a little bit.” 

Vergil then took his attention away from the katana to look over at his smug looking brother “If that’s your way of trying to get me to do all your dirty work it’s not going to work.” 

Dante just chuckled as he pat Vergil on the back “Of course not! I just really enjoy demon hunting with you! It feels nice to have you watching my back rather than stabbing it.” 

Vergil flinched at his words as he averted his gaze away but before he could get a word out Dante cut him off 

“Don’t you dare say it!” he smirked to himself as the words left his mouth “All is forgiven remember? Besides I have my own reasons to feel guilty.” 

Vergil then looked at his brother with confusion “What on earth do you have to be guilty for?” 

The younger twin released a small sigh “Well there’s Mallet island when I killed you, well I thought I killed you, I was so blinded by my own personal vendetta that I missed the subtle hints that Nelo was really you.” 

“Don’t be foolish Dante, I know that’s asking a lot from you but you did the right thing. If you didn’t destroy Nelo then I still would be corrupted or even dead and for the record you didn’t kill me, you set me free so for that I thank you.” 

Dante smiled softly as he felt some of the guilt lift away “Well even though it nearly destroyed me at the time I’m glad I did something right.” 

“It’s not often that happens.” Vergil teased as he sat himself down on a flat rock and began to rub his temples, a headache seemed to come out of nowhere and it slightly irritated the elder twin, these human weaknesses seemed to be really catching up with him and of course once Dante saw his brother messaging the sides of his head, worry slowly took over. 

“Hey, you alright there? And you say I’ve lost my touch? Don’t tell me your down for the count. “ 

Vergil scoffed “Don’t be absurd, it’s just a small headache. Probably just a slight side affect from being around you so much.” 

“Ohhhhh alright! Well, I guess I’ll just leave you alone then, maybe I’ll take a vacation! Yeah I can go as far away from you as possible." Dante said in a playful tone but the reaction he got from his older twin was not something he expected and it kind of worried him 

“No!!” Vergil’s eyes widened in alarm as he started at Dante “Don’t leave me alone! Not again. “ he whispered the last part and Dante wasn’t sure if he heard him right. 

“Whoa hey calm down!” he could almost see pure terror in his brothers eyes and that alone made him sick “I was only joking with you, I’m not going anywhere even if you wanted me to.” 

Vergil seemed to calm down the second those words left his brothers mouth but didn’t get to respond as Dante’s annoying smug female friends seemed to pop out of nowhere and made their way over to the red clad demon hunter 

“Hey, good job with clean up duty maybe after you leave deadweight home you can come play with the big dogs.” Lady said taking the first opportunity to insult the older male. Vergil of course didn’t take her bait and just turned his head away with a scoff, she just lucky she’s Dante’s friend and that he doesn’t want to upset his brother. 

“Hey now, it was my decision to take these easier jobs, just feeling lazy is all, besides you two ladies do just fine without me don’t ya?” 

“Well of course we do but I take it you haven’t told your brother what we discovered the other day, have you?” Trish asked as she glanced over at Vergil who still had his head turned away from the group 

“Now is not the time Trish, besides we don’t know for certain if that’s the case and in till we find out more then he doesn’t need to be bothered with it.” 

The young demon sensed Dante’s distress about the situation so she didn’t bother to push forward but Lady on the other hand who was still holding a grudge on Vergil didn’t want to spear him of his feelings so she shook her head as she glanced back over at Dante 

“Don’t you think your brother has a right to know that his puppet master might be back? Or is the all-powerful dark slayer not strong enough for the truth? Why are you trying to spear his feelings Dante? He never spared yours! He's hurt you and he will continue to hurt you till you throw him back into the underworld where he belongs!” 

Dante’s care free smile soon fell into a deep frown as he waited for Lady to finish her rant before he spoke in a too much serious voice that was not Dante like at all “Lady, I get you have problems with Vergil, I get you find it hard to forgive and forget but you have to remember that Vergil is my Brother and you have no idea what he’s been through. Yes, he’s done some shitty fucked up things in his past but his true intentions were never bad, he just lost his way and had no one to guide him, no one to care about him, he was completely alone most of his life but at least he’s trying to change, he’s apologized to me more times than I can count since he’s been back from hell and he wants to right all of his wrongs. He needs support and he needs me and I’m not going to turn my back on him like the rest of the world has, so please out of respect for me try to at least tolerate him.” Dante then took a much needed deep breath after all that. 

Lady of course just sighed and nodded her head, maybe she will never be able to forgive Vergil but for Dante she will at least try “Okay, fair enough, for YOU I will try to keep my temper in check around him.” 

Dante smiled softly and went to say his thanks but Trish cut him off “That’s real sweet and all but while you ladies were talking, Vergil took off.” 

Dante then quickly spun around to find out Trish was right; Vergil was nowhere to be seen and that caused a slight panic to rise up “Fuck! Where the hell did he go?” 

“Maybe he went back to the shop?” Lady suggested but Dante shook his head 

“No, knowing Vergil I might have an idea.” He then turned back around to face Trish “Is there a hellgate open nearby?” 

Trish who seemed unfazed by the whole situation just nodded “Actually yeah, just a few miles that way.” she pointed in the direction in which her and Lady come from “Need help?” 

“Nah I should be fine but thanks!” Dante waved them off as he took off running, as much as he respected those two, clearly them being around Vergil right now was not a good idea so he decided to call his favorite nephew for help instead. 

________________________________________________ 

To say Nero was fucking pissed would be an understatement. No, he was livid when Dante told him what happened “Are you fucking kidding me!? How could you let this happen?” 

“Hey! It was Lady who probably chased him off, I was in the middle of defending him when he decided to quietly take off! Seriously we need to get a bell for him.” 

“Right, and are you sure he came here?” Nero asked much calmer now 

“Well my instincts tell me he is.” 

“... Great! We’re following your instincts? This is going to end badly.” 

“Hey! Have some faith in me, I know Vergil is down here... I can feel it.” 

“Yeah that’s reassuring.” Nero mumbled 

“Again, have some faith kid! We’ll find him.” Dante reassured him “But first we got some company.” He said as the pair turned around to see a few riots and pyrobats heading their way 

“Well let's kick some ass then!” Nero smirked as he revved Red queen and charged forward slicing through the demons like butter, with his blade in one hand and frying them with overture using his other. 

“Don’t get too cocky kid!” Dante called out as he sliced through his own heard of demons, switching between devil arms as he did “Hell yeah!” 

“Pfft look who’s talking.” Nero shook his head as he cut down his last enemy turning towards Dante as he finished up his own kills “Well that was easy enough.” 

Nero said as he went to continue onward but Dante held an arm out in front of him to stop him in his tracks “Wait, there’s something else.” Dante narrowed his eyes as a growling figured emerged from around the corner. 

“What the fuck is that thing?” Nero asked as he turned his attention towards the demon, it kind of looked like a mutated giant wolf dog with one glowing red eye in the middle of its forehead and a long tongue hanging out of its muzzle dripping a yellow looking saliva to the ground 

“Couldn’t tell you, looks like a cross bread demon if you ask me but either way the pooch is going down!” Dante charged forward with his demon sword ready to slice this thing to pieces but before he could land a blow on the damn thing it seemed to vanished from sight only to reappear beside the demon hunter, snarling and snapping its jaw ready to sink its fangs into Dante’s rib cage but luckily Dante managed to dodge it in time and landed a decent kick to the side of its head causing it to yelp as it hit the ground 

“This thing has tricks up its sleeves, careful kid!” Dante warned as Nero made a charge at the beast while it was down 

The demon however was already back up on its clawed feet and charging at Nero and once again disappearing as he went to land a hit but this time it reappeared behind the young demon hunter and jumped on his back, digging its claws into him 

“Nero!” Dante shouted as Nero was knocked to the ground 

“Fuck off!” Nero shouted as he rolled over onto his back and used his arm to block the jaw lunging at him and luckily the demons teeth sunk into the arm with the devil breaker on it, though that caused a slight gasp to escape from Nero as he watched the yellow saliva drip onto it, burning a hole straight threw but before the drool could reach his actual hand he broke the breaker causing the demon to yelp in surprise as it exploded in its face but that gave Nero the time to stand back up, unfortunately though he lost sight of the damn thing 

“Nero look out!” Dante went to charge forward as the demon then lunged again from behind, this time aiming for Neros neck but before Dante could get over to him another figured appeared crashing into the demon dog, making some growling noises of his own 

Dante stared in shock for a minute before calling out “Vergil!?” 

Vergil didn’t seem to hear his brother as he bared his own fangs at the growling demon dog using his own teleporting abilities to outsmart the mutt but something seemed off with him, he was sluggish and a bit uncoordinated and his breathing seemed a bit labored but he was determined to keep that beast away from Dante and Nero. 

Dante of course went to run forward to help his brother but before he could the demon got the upper hand and managed to dig it fangs in Vergil's neck, dragging the eldest son of Sparda off the nearest ledge and causing the other two yell 

“Vergil!!” 

“Dad!” 

Both ran to the ledge, Dante instantly going into his sin devil trigger form “Get out of here, Nero! Now!” He yelled not giving the younger time to argue as he jumped off the ledged to follow his brother 

Nero debated on if he should follow or not but decided against it, balling his hands into fist at his side and clenching his teeth together he growled out “You both better come out of this alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the cliffhanger, I enjoy suspense when I'm doing it xD And Poor Vergil can't catch a break can he


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so WARNING! There is a small decapitation scene (I don't go into much detail of it though) and A limb loss scene as well but it's not so bad but I figured I would at least warn ya.

The second Dante landed on his feet he was swarmed by lesser demons that he easily tore through in his triggered form, he needed to find Vergil and fast, being in the state he was in would make him an easy target for anyone and Dante would be damned if he was going to let his brother die after everything they had been through. 

He then caught a good whiff of his brothers' scent and ran as fast as his demon would let him and when he finally reached him the first thing he noticed was that Vergil was sitting on the ground leaning his back up against the damn demon that dragged him down here and the demons severed head was a few feet away from its body 

“Glad to see you didn’t become dog chow.” Dante lightly joked as he dropped his trigger and kneeled down in front of Vergil who had his eyes open but didn’t respond to Dante’s comment 

“Now knowing our luck this place is probably crawling with these damn things so let’s get you out of here before more show up.” 

Dante then reached a hand out to help his brother stand up but Vergil just swatted his hand away “No, just leave me and get out, no use in dragging ‘deadweight’ around with you.” 

“You are not Deadweight; you never were deadweight and you’ll never be deadweight get that through your head right now because I’m not going to repeat myself.” 

“There isn’t much of a choice, this poison is blocking my healing abilities and the scent of my blood will just attract more demons, I can still fight so just save yourself.” 

Dante just stared at his brother for a moment in confusion “What poison are you talking about?” He then drew his attention to the wound on his brothers' neck where the demon had torn it open with its fangs “That’s disgusting.” Dante moved in closer, invading his twins' personal space to get a closer look. And disgusting it was, he had a decent size hole in the side of his neck that was oozing both blood and what looked like yellow puss 

“It’s a type of venom, poisonous.” Vergil interrupted his thought, speaking all to calmly for someone who was suppose to be poisoned 

“Just great! How do we get the that stuff out of you?” Dante huffed in annoyance, things can’t ever go smoothly for them can it? 

“There really isn’t a way but it will eventually leave my body in due time, I’m just out of self healing for the time being and my body will be in a more weakened state.” 

“Are you speaking from experience or something ? You seem to know a lot about this.” 

Vergil took a deep breath, wheezing as he did so “Dante, I’ve literally spent most of my adult life down here, I’ve experienced a lot.” 

Dante had to mentally kick himself for that, of course Vergil would know a thing or two about the everyday chaos that happened here and it made him sick just thinking about how Vergil had to go through all this alone for so long 

“Well I’m still not leaving you down here so you can forget about that.” Then without another word being uttered he scooped his brother up and made a dash towards the opened hellgate, dodging any and all incoming demon that came their way 

Even at the incredibly fast pace he was moving, Dante felt like it took ages to finally reach the gate but at last, they finally made it out and were greeted by the faces of Trish, Lady and Nero 

“Took you long enough.” Trish commented “And no worries we killed whatever decided to crawl it’s ugly ass out of that gate.” 

“Thank you.” Dante smiled softly letting out a much-needed breath as Nero walked over and grabbed Yamato from Vergil who had his eyes closed and face buried in Dante’s coat 

“So how did it go? Nero sai-” Lady began to ask but was cut off as Vergil snapped his eye’s opened and free himself from Dante’s hold stumbling to ground as he began to franticly look around 

“Nero!? Where is he!?” 

Dante opened his mouth to reply but Nero cut him off as he walked back over to Vergil and handed the sword back “Calm down, old man I’m right here, just had to close the gate before any more demons made it through but I’m fine I made it out in one piece.” 

That seemed to calm the older male down as he reached to take his sword back “I killed that demon, not Dante, for the record.” He mumbled causing Dante to laugh 

“Yeah, yeah we get it you’re more “Powerful” than me.” 

“First step is admitting to it, I’m proud of you.” Vergil replied of course in a mocking tone 

Nero just shook his head at the two as Trish wrinkled her nose when she looked in Vergil’s direction “You were bitted by something poisonous weren’t you? You reek of it.” 

Vergil then brought his hand to his still bleeding neck as he let out a small growl “It’s nothing, nothing permanent at least and nothing anyone needs to concerns themselves over.” 

“Speaking of which though we should probably head back so we can wrap that up and you don’t bleed out.” Dante said as he patted his brothers' shoulder 

“Yeah, I need to head home myself so I’ll see you assholes later and try not causing any more trouble.” Nero waved them off before walking off in his own direction 

“Heh punk.” Dante shook his head with a chuckle as the four began to walk back towards the city, Vergil staying a few good steps behind them all, not really in the mood to socialize but that didn’t stop the human women from joining his pace to pester him 

“Oh, and for the record no one is concerning themselves about you, well maybe Dante but he can be a bit naïve sometimes but as for Nero? Who knows, but considering you ripped off the poor kids arm for more power I would guess he isn’t concerning himself about you, maybe if someone cuts your arm off then you two could be even and you’ll know what it feels like to go through what he went through.” Lady gave him a sly smirk before running to catch up to the other two leaving Vergil to overthink that 

“Pffft like I’ll let an ignorant human get to me.” But he still couldn’t stop the thought popping into his head as he glanced slowly at his right arm 

“Hey Vergil!” Dante’s voice brought him out of his dark thoughts as he looked up to see his brother waving at him “You still with us? The ladies are going their separate ways so make haste will ya?” 

Vergil stopped as he watched the two girls walk off before walking faster to match paces with his brother “I don’t feel so good.” He mumbled and Dante frowned 

“Yeah, let's get you home.” Dante decided as he let Vergil teleport them right to the DMC office where Dante then led his brother straight to the bathroom so he could quickly patch up Vergils neck 

“I think I’m going to go lie down, it’s getting hard to think straight.” Vergil then got up from where was seated on the edge of the tub and walked past his brother to retreat to his own bedroom 

Dante was perfectly fine with that as the events of the last few weeks finally started to settle down on him, his body now playing catch up to all the chaos that has happened and boy did he feel drained, so drained he could probably sleep for a week straight witch he almost did, once he retreated to his own room he instantly passed out the second his head hit the pillow and he was out for a good forty-eight hours and could have probably gone longer if a familiar scent didn’t hit his nose. 

His eye’s snapped opened as he sat up and sniffed the air making sure he wasn’t dreaming it but nope the whole place reeked of Vergil’s blood once again and Dante mentally prepared himself to find his brother with that damn sword through his chest again but shockingly, he found Vergil standing with his back towards Dante and at first Dante thought maybe his nose was playing a trick on him till he noticed the pool of blood on the floor which brought his attention to the source 

“VERGIL!? What the actual fuck!” Dante screamed as he stared at Vergil's arm that stopped just after his elbow, the rest of it however was not attached, no it was lost somewhere in the bloody mess under his feet 

Vergil then turned slowly so he was facing Dante, Eyes clouded over as he spoke softly “Now Nero and I are even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know but I been bad with updates and I'm sorry! Just wanted to post a little something, Aslo Dante is going to need a mega vacation after this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda boring chapter with not much action but it's longer than most chapters at least :D

Dante had never moved so fast in his entire life as he did when he rushed to Vergil’s side, the first thing he did was yanked the sword from Vergil’s only hand and tossed it onto his desk before assessing the damage 

“God fucking damn it, Vergil!” Dante growled as he quickly yanked his shirt off to make a homemade tourniquet hoping to stop some of the blood gushing out. There was no way in the seven hells he was going to take Vergil to a hospital, that was definitely out of the question but Vergil was losing blood fast and by the looks of it he had already lost a good amount plus with his self healing being temporarily out of commission this was not looking good.

“Sorry to say this Verge but it looks like I’m going to have to cauterize this and I don’t have any painkillers so this is probably going to hurt like a bitch.”

The younger son of Sparada quickly guided his brother to the couch and forced him to sit down before disappearing to find the necessary tools to perform this little procedure. He honestly had no idea if this was going to work but it was really his only option at the moment plus he didn’t really have time to think this over, he had to act quick.

Once he had all the tools he needed he hurriedly made his way back to his brother and smiled sadly at him as he kneeled in front of him.

“I’m sorry but this has to be done and it’s going to hurt so bite down on this.” Dante then placed a block of wood between his twins teeth and made him bite down on it before picking up a clean knife and lighter 

“I’ve never done this before so I can’t promise it’s going to end well but maybe this will teach you not to amputate any more of your limbs!”

Vergil was still in a daze but he kept his gaze on Dante as he spoke, not exactly grasping what the younger was telling him, but Dante wasn’t really expecting a response anyways, Vergil’s eyes were still clouded over which meant he was in what Dante called la la land or more like la la personal hell but that’s besides the point.

“Alright here we go.” Dante said more to himself as he began the process by taking the lighter and heating up the metal enough so it was burning hot but not enough to turn the metal of the knife red and gently began to cauterize the wound in small burst, only holding the burning metal to blood dyed skin for no longer than two seconds at a time. 

Vergil was definitely not okay with all of this, he bit down on the block of wood hard enough to snap it in half and then let out a loud growl as he tried to free himself from this tortured but Dante was not having it! He let out his own growl as he flashed his fangs at his brother, since Vergil tended to act more like a feral demon when he was lost in these attacks Dante decided the best way to reason with him was to reach out to his own inner demon and it seemed to work because Vergil's growls then turned into low whimpers and Dante was able to finish closing the wound up 

He still wasn’t one hundred percent certain he did the right thing but the bleeding had stopped and the older twin was no longer gushing blood all over the place and that was good enough for Dante so he then carefully banged up what was left of Vegil’s arm and collapsed on his desk chair as he watched his brother curl into a ball and shake while still letting out small whimpers 

He was still in the middle of his episode and Dante knew he had to snap him back to reality but he needed to catch his breath first so he gave Vergil another ten minutes to snap out of it on his own but it didn’t seem to be the case so Dante rouse from his seat and walked over to his shivering twin, placing a hand on his clammy forehead 

“Vergil, you need to snap out of this, you’re not with Mundus anymore you’re with me, Dante you know, your brother. You’re at the devil may cry office not in the underworld.” he then lightly grabbed Vergil by the chin to force him to look up at him

“Remember me? Your twin?” Dante asked as Vergil opened his eyes “Jackpot.”

Vergil's eyes slowly began to become more focused as reality began to settle back in “Ugh, Dante?”

“The one and only! Welcome back to the real world! Get some rest, your body went through a lot and I’ll explain everything to you once you rest up, in the meantime I’m going to clean your mess.” 

Sleep sounded grand to Vergil and he wasn’t too sure what Dante was talking about but he’ll worry about that later, for now he took Dante’s advice and closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Once Date was certain Vergil was asleep he began to clean up the place, and it took close to two hours to clean all of the blood and disgared the dead limb but he finally got his place looking normal for the millionth time since he brought Vergil home. 

He just hopped that Vergil would grow the damn arm back, Nero did so that should mean he and Vergil could do the same, right? Guess they’ll find out. 

Dante then glanced at the sword he had totally forgotten about during this mess and sighed deeply, he knew how much Yamato meant to his brother but right now he just wasn’t stable enough to have any kind of weapons on him so he made the decision and Vergil was not going to be happy. 

Deciding though that his brother’s safety was more important than him being not being mad at Dante he quickly dialed his nephews number and sighed in relief when he heard the younger male answer with a cocky remark 

“Well look who’s actually alive! Thought you would never wake up, sleeping beauty.”

“Hey, I Could have gone forty eight more hours but listen I need you to stop by the office as soon as you can, I need you to do something for me, and can you also bring some of those devil breakers of yours? The ones designed for you before your arm grew back?”

Nero was a bit confused by that but he knew Dante would explain his reason when he got there so he just agreed “Uhhh yeah sure, not a problem old man, I’ll be there in twenty.” 

After hanging up with Nero, Dante began to gather up all the devil arms he had hanging on the wall and put them in a pile on his desk next to Yamato. Apparently he is going to have to Vergil proof his place for the time being, no more taking any chances with him.

He even went as far as hiding all his kitchen knives and other sharp tools in his room where he knew they would be safe from Vergil.

Once all that was taking care of he went back downstairs to see his nephew standing in the doorway looking a bit confused as he stared at Dantes desk 

“Is there a reason you have all your weapons on your desk?”

“It’s not all of them, just the devil arms and Yamato witch I’m going to need you to take to your place and put them somewhere for the time being.” 

“Umm okay but why? And why did you want these?” he asked holding up a devil breaker, overture 

Dante stood silent for a few seconds trying to figure out the best way to explain all this in a way that wouldn’t cause Nero to overreact 

“Well you see, I woke to Vergil having another episode and I guess he’s been feeling a bit guilty about ripping off your arm.”

Nero just stared at Dante not filling in the blanks as he asked “Yeah? So? He apologized to me the other day about it but we really didn’t go further into the subject, I thought he was over it.”

Dante sighed “Yeah well apparently he wasn’t and he thought the only way to get even with you was, well, uhhhh just look.” Dante then walked over to Vergil's sleeping form and carefully, very carefully lifted his arm up to show Nero the banged up stump that was left of his right arm.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Nero stared in shock, why on earth would he think that was okay!? “Did he honestly think that would make me feel better!?”

“Don’t have to tell me, kid I already yelled at him but he was in the middle of his episode so I don’t think he understood a word I said to him but that’s the problem with these stupid attacks, it’s like he doesn’t have a mind of his own during them.” Dante said as he carefully put Vergil’s arm down 

“Yeah actually he said something like that, like he doesn’t have any control whatsoever when he is in the middle of one...Did you guys ever find out if Mundus was actually back?”

Dante shook his head as he plopped down at his desk “Nope, we didn’t find hard proof but we also haven’t investigated any further.”

Nero was quiet for a few minutes as a new theory then popped into his mind “Well what if he is back but not in the way you would think.”

That grabbed Dante’s attention “What do you mean?”

“Well and this is just a theory but what if he is back but through Vergil? You said he was enslaved and tortured by that creep for almost a decade right? Who knows what he could have done in that amount of time, so what if while Vergil was having these attacks it was really Mundus mind controlling him and putting images in his head that weren’t actually there. When he had that attack with me he screamed something along the lines of ``get the hell out of my head’ so maybe he really isn’t imaging it.”

Dante mauled that over “But why Vergil? He should have beef with me not Verge, I was the one who killed him.”

“Yeah but what would hurt you more? You suffering or you watching your brother suffer knowing there wasn’t a damn thing you could do about it?”

“... Good point… But if that is true then how do we beat Mundus this time?”

“The only way would probably be to kill the host he chose, to kill Vergil.” The look Dante gave Nero actually made the young demon hunter flinch “Calm down I wasn’t actually suggesting we do that, I don’t want to have to burry either one of your dumb asses anytime soon, I’m just saying if this guy is really as messed up as you say he is then its kinda possible but then again I’m not sure how you demons really work.”

Dante let out another long sigh, what the kid was saying did make a lot of sense but he was really hoping it wasn’t true, he wouldn't be able to survive killing Vergil again but he also didn’t want to see Vergil suffer like this either.. No matter how they looked at it, they were in a pretty shitty situation.

“Hey I’m sure we can think of something, no need to get all emotional about it, nothing has been proven yet.” Nero tried to ease Dante’s worry along with is own but doubted it worked 

“Yeah I know, I just don’t like seeing your old man suffer like this, he’s been through a lot already, he should be enjoying what time he has left not being in misery all the time, you know?”

Nero nodded “Yeah I know what you mean but we just have to take it one day at a time, but don’t worry I’ll take all these weapons back to my place and I’ll even help my father learn how to use the devil breakers and if you need me to sit in and keep an eye on him so you can have break or even if you just need to sleep for another two days let me know.”

Dante smiled at that, Nero really was a good kid and he was extremely grateful for him “Thanks kid, I might actually take you up on that offer.” 

“No worries old man, now help me carry these damn weapons to the van so we can order a few pizza’s while we wait for shithead to wake up.”

The older male laughed as he jumped to his feet “Don’t threaten me with a good time! Punk.”

Nero smiled, ha success, getting Dante to smile was pretty easy even if it wasn’t genuine at the moment he will still take it, they had a long night ahead of them and he was almost certain neither of them was going to get any sleep as they patiently waited for Vergil to wake.


End file.
